The Go-Kart Mystery
"The Go-Kart Mystery" is part 2 of episode 16. It first aired Feb 16th, 2010. Premise Alfred's team is accused of Foul play after multiple accidents occur on the day of the Gnarly Woods Go-Kart race. Summary The episode begins as Cynthia and Alfred prepare to begin the rally race. Mr. Thomas explains the rules and tells them to don't cheat, before he waves the flag. Cynthia is stuck for a moment when she embarrassingly realizes she has to release the brakes... Ms. Hedgehog and Mrs. Payne both review the race when suddenly something hits Alfred! Causing him to crash to the side suddenly. Cynthia passes as he gets back into his kart and tries to hurry and catch up. Cynthia circles around, allowing Louise to get into the kart just for Camille to jump inside. She asks Alfred what happened when he tries to explain an egg hit him. Camille then drives and quickly takes the lead until she sees a bunch of baby birds in front of her! She skids to a stop, just happy they are alright, but unfortunately, this allows Louise to get in front of her. She quickly tries to catch up as Louise comes around and it is Gabby's turn to go - only for Cynthia to push her over and take her turn instead. Camille and Milo then switch out when things seem to be going well. Only for Cynthia to get distracted as she hears someone calling out, which causes her to crash into the nearby pond. Milo stops and gets out to help her when she instantly blames Milo for making her crash. Alfred and Camille point out that they were randomly distracted also as Mr. Thomas approaches. He threatens to cancel the race if they cant figure out what happened and Cynthia tags along. They go over the spots where the random events happened to them, Alfred asks Cynthia to imitate the noise she heard, to which she goes over a few times while trying to match it. As Milo walks he comes by a piece of the egg shell that hit Alfred. Cynthia continues to go over the coo coo's she heard as Camille comes by the baby chicks that had walked in front of her. Cynthia then announces she got it and and records what she had heard. To which they decide this is their third clue. Back at Hedgequarters they go over the clues once more as Milo asks Alfred if Cynthia HAS to be there. Unfortunately she refuses to leave and Alfred looks up what type of bird egg this belongs to. When he comes to a Warbler egg and chicks. Camille wonders if a culprit took the chicks and egg, then used them to distract them during the race. As they replay the voice they notice the chicks react weirdly to the coo-coo's. Returning to the forest, everybody goes to the tree where the nest is above them. Alfred asks Mr. Thomas to remove the nest, which he goes up to get it and Alfred takes out the eggs and puts back the baby warblers into the nest. He then explains that a Coo Coo Bird is lazy and tends to take any nest already inhabited. Which explains why the egg fell out, the baby chicks, and why Cynthia heard someone calling. Mr. Thomas then takes the nest up into the tree, and they take the other eggs into a nearby tree. Everybody laughs as the episode ends... Quotes *''Milo: "Who knew a bird could cause so much trouble..."'' *''Camille: "It is not the only one... * referring to Cynthia*'' ''-----'' *''Cynthia: "If I wanted a nature show I would watch one..."'' ____ *''Camile: "Those are the cutest clues we have ever found!"'' ____ *''Milo: "Umm... Sometime this year would be great."'' *Cynthia: "I am an arteest!" ---- *Cynthia: ''Is this science class or an investigation? '' Trivia * Normally what Cynthia did (not allow Gabby to go) would result in her team officially losing the race. As many relay races require all members to compete unless injured, however if someone is injured then an automatic forfeit would take place. *For unknown reasons Milo had a football helmet instead of a racing helmet when competing. However these helmets are the same used on the Zip Line, which Milo does infact own. *The commercial on Qubo for Alfred Hedgehog has many scenes from this episode. *Ricardo makes a cameo appearance in this episode near the beginning cheering with many others. *It seems a little odd that Cynthia was the second to the car at the beginning, since she is usually a fast runner and often wins the running competitions (as stated in the pilot episode). Goofs *Oddly, Alfred says that someone called Cynthia a name. Yet it seems weird that they would think it was actually directed at her without proof. *Cynthia's sunglasses, and Milo's football helmet vanish after they head towards Hedgequarters. *As Cynthia says, "my bad..." her neck marking vanishes/turns dark coloured for a second. *Techniqually, the others didn't accuse Cynthia of cheating like she claimed. *Before Camille says she was going to look for the chickies, Cynthia is practicing her "coo-coo's" yet if one notices, she isn't moving her mouth at all. *The eggs look much different then they did in the tree as Cynthia questions them. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-08-12h55m05s80.png|Strange egg is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-08-12h55m33s98.png|Strange chicks are our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-08-12h59m04s160.png|Cynthia's recording is our last clue. Category:Mrs. Payne Ep. Category:Mrs. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Episodes Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Mr. Thomas Ep Category:Galleries Category:Images